Kombo
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Sedang liburan? Mencoba kombo baru bersama saudaramu mungkin akan menyenangkan. [One-shot. AU. Elemental Siblings.]


**Kombo**

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/_****_Monsta_****_(c)_**

**_Fanfiction "Kombo" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_AU. Elemental Siblings. Solice brotp._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

.

Solar menghela napas pendek begitu—akhirnya—menemukan sosok salah satu kakaknya, Ice, ada di kebun belakang rumah. Remaja penggemar warna biru muda itu tengah berbaring santai di rerumputan, di bawah lindungan pohon rindang. Miring ke kiri sambil memeluk boneka lumba-lumba kesayangannya dengan mata terpejam.

Benar-benar, hidupnya kelihatan santai sekali. Mentang-mentang sedang liburan. Ah, tidak. Sehari-harinya Ice memang _selalu_ seperti ini.

Ketika Solar mendekat, Ice tiba-tiba membuka mata. Ternyata dia tidak tidur, walau setelah itu tetap tidak bergerak satu mili pun dari posisinya semula.

"Ada perlu denganku?" Ice bertanya malas, tanpa basa-basi.

"Nggak ada yang khusus, sih." Solar ragu sedetik. "Aku hanya ... berpikir ... untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan kakak-kakakku. Yah, selain Thorn dan Kak Gem. Begitulah."

"Heee ..."

Muka datar Ice tidak berubah. Begitu pula nada suaranya, tidak terdengar antusias. Namun, ia akhirnya mau bangkit. Lantas duduk di rerumputan, bahkan meletakkan boneka merangkap guling kesayangannya tepat di kaki pohon.

"Jadi ... kau mau melakukan apa bersamaku?"

Ditanya begitu, Solar jadi bingung sendiri. Jujur, dirinya yang hebat dan genius ini belum punya gambaran apa pun soal itu. Baginya, Ice adalah sosok yang jauh lebih sulit dipahami daripada Thorn yang pemikirannya absurd sekalipun. Memangnya siapa yang bisa tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ice?

"Ah." Ice mulai _nge-random_ tiba-tiba. "Gimana kalau kita coba kombo?"

"Kombo?"

"Hmmmmm ..."

Tuh, 'kan? Apa pun yang dikatakan atau dilakukan Ice selalu di luar dugaan Solar. Karena itulah, si genius cuma bisa bengong saat Ice berdiri. Sang kakak lantas menciptakan bola air besar tanpa menjelaskan apa pun kepada adiknya. Solar masih bengong sampai Ice menempatkan diri duduk dengan santai di atas bola airnya.

"Bikin pelangi, dong."

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, itulah yang dipinta Ice seenaknya, seperti tanpa berpikir.

"Hah?"

"Bisa, 'kan?"

_Kerandoman_ yang lain lagi. Namun, kata-kata terakhir Ice tak bisa berhenti bergema di telinga Solar. Seorang Solar ditanya, apa dia _bisa_ melakukan sesuatu? Rasanya seperti sebuah tantangan yang tak mungkin akan ditolaknya.

"Tentu saja bisa! Aku hanya perlu memperhitungkan intensitas cahaya yang diperlukan, dan sudut yang tepat, berdasarkan diameter bola air ini. Lalu ..."

Ice tersenyum sangat samar. Dia adalah 'pengamat'. Walau kelihatan selalu bermalas-malasan dan tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya dialah yang paling memperhatikan semua saudaranya. Karena itulah, dia tahu persis, di mana letak 'tombol on-off' saudara-saudaranya. Termasuk si genius yang cenderung tertutup ini.

Omong-omong soal 'tertutup', Solar yang tiba-tiba punya niat mulia untuk 'mengakrabkan diri' ini sesungguhnya cukup menggelitik Ice. Namun, ia terlalu malas untuk bertanya. Apalagi ada kemungkinan hal itu malah bisa menimbulkan kecanggungan yang tak perlu.

Ah, biarlah. Mumpung Solar sedang bersemangat.

"Intinya pembiasan cahaya." Solar masih bicara sendiri panjang lebar, diakhiri dengan membetulkan posisi kacamata jingganya yang sebetulnya tidak kenapa-kenapa. "Hm, hm. Ini sangat mudah untukku."

Perlahan, Solar mengumpulkan energi di tangan kanannya. Bola cahaya terbentuk, kecil saja. Kemudian, dengan hati-hati ia menyorotkan berkas cahaya dari sana, tepat ke tengah-tengah bola air.

Ice memperhatikan dengan tenang ketika Solar terus menyorotkan cahaya dari tangannya. Sejauh ini tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun, bisa dilihatnya sorot mata Solar di balik kacamata, tetap lurus. Tak ada keraguan sama sekali.

Sampai dua menit lewat, Solar masih sibuk menggeser-geser posisi tangannya. Mencari sudut yang tepat, itu yang diperkirakan Ice.

Ice sama sekali tidak membenci sisi Solar yang satu ini. Tidak mudah putus asa. Pantang menyerah sebelum tujuannya tercapai. Karena itulah, seorang Solar takkan hilang semangat walau eksperimennya gagal berkali-kali.

"Ah." Saat nyaris mencapai menit ketiga, Ice melihat sesuatu. "Solar, lihatlah."

Ice menunjuk ke sisi bola airnya yang berlawanan arah dengan posisi adiknya saat ini. Solar melongokkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping. Matanya membulat di balik kacamata, demi melihat lengkung busur cahaya tujuh warna di tempat yang ditunjuk sang kakak.

"Ice! Berhasil!" Solar berseru, terlalu antusias untuk ukurannya. "Kita berhasil!"

Solar tertawa kecil. Ice ikut tersenyum ketika lama setelah itu Solar masih membiarkan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Sudah lama sekali.

Rasanya sudah sangat lama Ice tidak melihat adik bungsunya tertawa atau tersenyum selepas itu. Mengekspresikan kegembiraan apa adanya, seperti anak kecil. Solar yang seperti itu kelihatan imut juga.

"Eh, tunggu." Semenit kemudian, baru Solar tersadar dari euforianya. "Tadi katamu kombo, 'kan? Tapi ini ... apa gunanya di dalam pertempuran?"

Alis Ice sedikit terangkat.

"Apa segala hal harus ada gunanya bagimu?" Ice balik bertanya, membuat sang adik mengerutkan kening. "Lagian aku nggak pernah bilang soal 'pertempuran', kok."

Kerutan di dahi Solar makin bertambah. "Maksudnya?"

Ice tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Pelangi ini indah, bukan?" katanya kemudian. "Sudah. Kamu duduk saja, dan nikmati keindahannya."

Ice mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring telungkup dengan santai di atas bola air. Dijadikannya kedua lengan sebagai bantalan kepala, sehingga ia bisa menikmati pelangi kecil di bawah sana.

"_Rainbow Combo_ sukses. Iyeey ..."

Solar kembali tertawa kecil ketika mendengar Ice mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada datar. Ia pun akhirnya ikut duduk santai di rerumputan. Walaupun agak repot karena harus menjaga posisi tangannya yang menyorotkan cahaya, ia masih bisa menemukan posisi yang pas untuk menikmati pelangi bersama sang kakak.

"Hmm ... Sesekali bersantai seperti ini tidak buruk juga," Solar berkata. "Kak Ice."

Seulas senyum tipis terbit di bibir Solar. Senyum yang sama pun mampir di wajah Ice yang kini ekspresinya melembut.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

* * *

*** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! Adakah yang merindukan saya~ uwu *plak*

Sedang mencoba _comeback_ ke sini setelah sebulan latihan menulis lagi dengan posting drabbletober di fesbuk. Maaf kalau masih kaku, udah lama hiatus, nih~ X) *bow*

Sebenarnya ini hanya sekelumit ide-ide cerita pendek dari _prompt_ drabbletober yang belum sempat _up_ di fesbuk. Dibuang sayang, jadi _publish_ sekalian aja di sini. Setelah ini, mungkin akan ada beberapa cerita pendek _random_ lagi dariku. Ahahaha ...

Tentang 'kombo pelangi', idenya dari fanart 'Rainbow Duo' (tepatnya Air dan Cahaya, sih) milik IntonPutri, yang juga pernah ditampilkan di laman resmi BoBoiBoy di fesbuk.

Oya, btw aku baru tahu, ternyata kata 'kombo' itu ada di KBBI. XD

_So~how dou you like _Ice Solar brotp? ;-)

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**02.11.2019**


End file.
